pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax
Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/13/2017. Story Dawn walks back into the Pokémon Center at night, plopping down on the couch in the lobby. Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway follow after her. Dawn: (In disbelief) I can’t believe that Wallace convinced Ian to compete in the Wallace Cup! I had been under the impression that you desired for me to win this contest! Ian: You wanna win, you’ve got to earn it. Just imagine me as an opposing rival. Dawn: One with more years of experience than me and knows all of my strategies! Ian: You’ll have to get used to that. Crystal: Hey, it’ll be fun. The more friends competing, the merrier, right? Dawn: (Sighs) If you insist. The main Pokémon theme song plays, everyone looking around confused. Ian pulls out his smart phone, revealing it was ringing. Ian: Oh yeah. I forgot that was the ringtone. Crystal: You like that song too? Conway: Still can’t get over the fact that you have a phone. Ian answers the phone and puts it to his ear. Ian: Hello? (He listens) Good. You? (He listens) Where am I? Valor Lakefront, in Sinnoh. (He listens. His face lights up) Really? When? (He listens) Okay. See you then. Ian hangs up the phone, everyone looking at him. Ian then walks off, as if not noticing their intrigue. Crystal: Ian! Who was that?! Ian: (Smiling) An old friend. End Scene The next day, the group is waiting at the pier as a cruise ship sails into port. The passengers disembark, as they all wait patiently. The crowd dies down, as Dawn becomes impatient. Dawn: Why is your friend making us wait? Ian: He gets seasick easily. He’s probably recovering in sickbay. Voice: Seriously? You’re not gonna go with, “He’s a master of suspense?” The group looks, Brendan walking off the ship. He now wears an orange shirt with black lines down the middle, with black cargo pants. His backpack is a different shade of green as he has a green headband on his head. He now sports fingerless gloves that have a green rim on them. Crystal: Ah! Brendan! Brendan: Why, my darling Crystal! Brendan takes a few graceful steps, maneuvering as if going through dance steps. He kneels at Crystal’s feet, taking her hand and kissing it. Brendan: You are as beautiful as always. Crystal: (Bluntly) Careful. Last time you flirted with me, I had Misdreavus teach you a lesson. Brendan: (Laughs sheepishly) Consider it learned. Conway: You know Crystal? Brendan: Yeah. She worked as one of Professor Oak’s assistants. Conway: You never mentioned that. Brendan: And moving on to this beauty! Brendan does an elegant motion over to Dawn, doing the same maneuver and kissing her hand. Brendan: Good day, my soaring princess. My name is Brendan. May I be honored with your name? Dawn: Uh, (Clears throat) Good day, Brendan. My name is Dawn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Brendan stands up, and looks at Conway again. Brendan: Didn’t catch your name. Conway: It’s Conway. Brendan: Ah! Ian’s mentioned you before. Conway: Really? He’s never mentioned you. Brendan: What?! Nothing?! (He looks at Ian) You didn’t tell them that I’m a master coordinator? Here to conquer the Wallace Cup? Ian: (Flatly) No. Brendan: Or about all our wonderful adventures together? Ian: (Flatly) No. Dawn: You’re a coordinator? I am as well. Brendan: Ah, I might’ve been able to guess that. You possess an air of elegance around you that can command a crowd. Ian stifles a laugh, Brendan looking at him. Brendan: What’s so funny? Ian: It’s that you’re so much better at flirting now than you ever were before. Brendan: Hey, don’t spoil it! (Hushed) I may have a chance here! Ian: You really don’t. Brendan: (Scoffs) So unsupportive. Dawn: So, how long have you been a coordinator? Brendan: This is my third year. Made top 8, then top 4 at the Grand Festival. Dawn: Top 4?! And you’re going to compete in the Wallace Cup as well? Brendan: It pains me to have to compete against such a fine young woman such as yourself. I promise to provide a spectacular performance, but I cannot promise that I will go easy. Dawn: Uh, that is perfectly understandable. I do not intend on going easy either. Brendan: Sweet! Now that we’re through introductions, I’m starving! Do you know of any good places to eat? Dawn: Speaking of that, I have a friend that is in the area that agreed to host us for lunch. If that’s acceptable. Brendan: Of course! Ian: (Under breath) Another rich person. Great. Dawn leads them all to the Seven Stars Restaurant, Brendan’s eyes lighting up. Brendan: The Seven Stars Restaurant?! You got reservations for the Seven Stars Restaurant?! Conway: Should we know what this place is? Brendan: Only the best restaurant in the entire region! I’ve seen the reviews of it, and was hoping to get reservations. But they’re for at least a year in advance, and crazy expensive! Ian: No wonder we’re getting in. Brendan: Huh? Why? Ian: She’s from a rich family. Dawn: (Embarrassed) Ian! Ian: What? You love telling people you’re a Berlitz. Brendan: Wait, you’re rich?! You’re actually a princess?! Dawn: I, no! That is totally inaccurate! Brendan: (Regains composure) Very well. I see that you don’t want me to refer by your family status. Dawn: (Sighs) Thank you. Conway: So you said that you had a friend here? Dawn: Yes. My family would make regular excursions here for meals on travel. I became good friends with Kylie, the owner’s daughter. It will be so good to see her again. Sebastian: As it is a pleasure to see you, young master Dawn. Dawn turns, as Sebastian walks out to greet them. Sebastian: I shall take you in if you are ready. Dawn: (Nodding) Thank you Sebastian. Conway: Is that, your Sebastian? Dawn: No. This Sebastian works for Kylie’s family. Crystal: What? Ian: Just think of Sebastian as the Nurse Joy for the upper class. Crystal: Oh! A lot of them. Sebastian leads the group inside to a battle field. A rich boy and lady stand across from them, the lady letting out a polite gasp. Kylie: Dawn? Is that you? Dawn: Kylie! Oh, it has been ages! How are you? Kylie: Doing quite well. (She flashes her engagement ring) Recently engaged. Dawn: Congratulations! Kylie: Are you on on the Berlitz rite of passage now? Dawn: Yes. But first, I am competing in the Wallace Cup that is occurring in a few days. Kylie: Oh, how exciting! I wish you the best of luck! Dawn: Thank you, you as well. Now, I must ask about the set up here. Kylie: Oh, it’s just something my lovely Roman is interested in. He’s made it a requirement to battle in order to get into the restaurant for trainers now. We offer discounted meals for them if they win, so we get a larger audience for our meals. Roman: I believe that you ladies can catch up a bit more after our battles, if that is okay my dear. Kylie: Oh, certainly! Sebastian: Now, there is a slight catch here. Each of the battles will be tag team battles. However, there are five of you. Brendan: Oh, no problem. I’ll just battle twice. Once with Ian, (He leers at Dawn) and once with my fellow coordinator. Conway: Crystal, I guess we’ll team up. Crystal: That won’t be a problem. We already work well together. Ian: In that case, we’re first. Ian steps forward to the battle box, as Brendan stands next to him. Sebastian: This will be a two on two tag team battle! The winners will be the side with Pokémon are still able to continue! If the challengers win, then they are allowed to eat their meal for free, as per the request of Lady Kylie. Now begin! Roman: Come out, Snorlax! Kylie: Oh Munchlax! Ian: Piplup. Brendan: Spinda, don’t fail me now! Piplup hops onto the field, as the others throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Snorlax: Snore. Munchlax: Munch. Spinda: Spin! Ian: Heh. Going with the big guns, huh? Brendan: Got to show off to the luscious woman there. Dawn: Luscious? Roman: Snorlax, go for Body Slam! Kylie: Munchlax, use Tackle! Brendan: Spinda, use Water Pulse! Ian: Piplup, extend off it with Whirlpool! Snorlax falls towards Spinda with Body Slam, as Munchlax runs to Tackle Piplup. Spinda’s ears move, him forming a large disc of water. Snorlax collides with Water Pulse, it expanding and forming around Snorlax. Piplup glows bluish white, and commands some of the Water Pulse to come off as a vortex, catching Munchlax before Tackle hits and sucking it into the Water Pulse. The Water Pulse churns and damages Snorlax and Munchlax, washing them back. Brendan: Well, I was hoping to show off a bit more. But I know you’re going for the finish. Ian: Glad you remember. Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Brendan: Spinda, speed it up with Psychic! Piplup fires Bubble Beam, as Spinda uses Psychic, causing the Bubble Beam to glow. The velocity of the Bubble Beam speeds up, them moving at a blinding pace as they slam into Snorlax and Munchlax. This occurs for a few moments, as Snorlax and Munchlax fall over defeated. Sebastian: Snorlax and Munchlax are unable to battle! The victors are Ian and Brendan! Dawn: That, was stunning! Conway: The two worked perfectly together. It’s obvious that they know exactly how each other works and compliment each other. Crystal: Conway, let’s go next. Give Brendan a rest before he goes again. Brendan: Great job Spinda! Take a good rest. Brendan returns Spinda, as Piplup proudly goes back over to Ian. Ian and Brendan leave the trainer box, as Crystal and Conway enter it. Sebastian: I do not believe we need to go over the rules again. You may begin! Roman: Ah, these guys certainly give a thrill. Girafarig, go! Kylie: I agree. This is so much fun! Oh Drifloon! Crystal: Wingull! Conway: Slowking. The four throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Girafarig’s body is half yellow, half black, revealing it is Male. Girafarig: Girafarig! Drifloon: Drif! Wingull: Wing! Slowking: Slow. Brendan: Huh? Is that your Wingull, Ian? Ian: Yeah. It preferred Crystal, so I let her have her. Brendan: (Suspicious) Really? You sure you’re not trying to charm her? Ian: What are you talking about? Brendan: (Defeated sigh) Right. This is you we’re talking about. Roman: Girafarig! Go for a Crunch attack! Kylie: And Drifloon, use Constrict! Crystal: Wingull, use Aerial Ace! Conway: And Slowking, Power Gem. Girafarig charges tail first for Crunch, going at Slowking. Drifloon floats up to Constrict Wingull with its arms. Wingull speeds forward towards Drifloon, when she disappears. Drifloon is confused as Slowking fires a red energy beam from its head gem, exploding on contact with Drifloon. Wingull reappears when she strikes Girafarig with Aerial Ace. Both Drifloon and Girafarig hit the ground defeated. Sebastian: Girafarig and Drifloon are unable to battle! The victors are Crystal and Conway! Crystal: Amazing! Conway: Flawless combo. Nicely done. Crystal and Conway return their Pokémon, as Brendan offers his arm to Dawn to escort her to the trainer box. Dawn smiles and takes it, the two walking over to the box. Dawn is shaking slightly. Brendan: Relax, Dawn. You’ll do fine. Dawn: I hope so. That last battle of yours was breathtaking. I’m not sure I can live up to that. Brendan: Then don’t. Just be you. Dawn nods in agreement, as they take their positions. Sebastian: And begin! Roman: We need to win at least one match! Go Lickitung! Kylie: I’m sure Dawn is pretty good. But that won’t hold me back! Oh Clefairy! Dawn: Ponyta, bless us with your presence! Brendan: Yanma, don’t fail me now! The four throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Lickitung: Licki! Clefairy: Fairy! Ponyta: Pony! Yanma: Yanma! Conway: A Clefairy? Reminds me of another lady from an upper class family. Ian: I’m more interested in Brendan’s new Yanma. Brendan: I like your catchphrase there, Dawn. Dawn: Thank you. Though, I think yours is better. Roman: Lickitung, use Slam! Kylie: Clefairy, use Disarming Voice! Brendan: Yanma, use Super Sonic! Dawn: Ponyta, Flame Wheel! Clefairy lets out a scream, it outlined with pink energy. Ponyta takes it with ease, as it runs forward surrounded in flames. Ponyta rams Clefairy with Flame Wheel, knocking it away. Lickitung gets ready to extend its tongue, when Yanma’s wings vibrate as they flutter, releasing a Super Sonic. Lickitung stumbles around in confusion. Brendan: Now Yanma! Show off your new Ancient Power! Dawn: Ponyta! Stomp! Roman: Lickitung, stop it! Slam! Kylie: Clefairy, hide with Minimize! Yanma glows with a silver aura, as it forms in front of it in a silver energy ball. It fires Ancient Power, hitting Lickitung and exploding, defeating it. Ponyta jumps into the air, coming down hooves first. Clefairy glows pink as it shrinks down, being miniscule. Ponyta Stomps down, striking Clefairy hard. Clefairy shoots up, it reverting to regular size as it is defeated. Sebastian: Lickitung and Clefairy are unable to battle! The victors are Brendan and Dawn! Brendan: Yes! Dawn: We did it! Crystal: That Stomp was stronger than before! Conway: Stomp does double damage if it hits a Pokémon using Minimize. Yanma flutters around excited, as it glows pink. Everyone gasps as it evolves into Yanmega. Yanmega: (Deep voice) Yan! Conway: Yanma can evolve?! Brendan: So cool! Conway: But, but how? Ian: Gary stated his Tangela evolved after learning Ancient Power. Conway: Yes, that must be it. A move that taps into their ancient heritage. Brendan: Well either way, this is incredible Yanmega! We’re going to win the Wallace Cup, no problem now! Yanmega: Yan! Roman: (Sighs) Not a single win. Kylie: Don’t worry dear. There will be plenty more battles. (Facing the group) And now, let us eat. I hope you don’t mind if we join you. Dawn: It would be an honor, Kylie. Main Events * Brendan returns, joining the group for the Wallace Cup. * Brendan is revealed to own a Yanma, which evolves into Yanmega. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Brendan * Sebastian * Kylie * Roman Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Yanma (Brendan's, evolves) * Yanmega (Brendan's, newly evolved) * Munchlax (Kylie's) * Drifloon (Kylie's) * Clefairy (Kylie's) * Snorlax (Roman's) * Girafarig (Roman's) * Lickitung (Roman's) Trivia * Brendan's regular attire now matches the outfit from Pokémon Emerald. * Brendan has become much better at flirting, speaking more like a gentleman. ** Ian is more open about teasing him. * Brendan's Yanmega was inspired by May's Glaceon, having a Pokémon from a previous generation evolve into one of the current generation. ** It is also inspired by Jessie's Yanmega, which was caught and evolved in the same episode. * Kylie is the first of Dawn's upper class friends/associates to appear in the series. ** Kylie is 16. * Roman's and Kylie's Pokémon are based off the ones they showed in the anime episode, and from their team in Pokémon Platinum. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wallace Cup Arc